Severity and Sacred Names
by tightly laced
Summary: He couldn't decide if he loved her or hated her. She decided that she loved him and he should do the same.- Severa/ Gerome
1. we meet

**Severity and Sacred Names**  
 **He couldn't decide if he loved her or hated her. She decided that she loved him and he should do the same. (cross posted on tumblr. and ao3)**

* * *

The first time her laid eyes on her, he thought she was pretty- her long, pale hair and beautiful red eyes had him captivated for a while. He wouldn't call her a goddess, her father not being pleased was one thing, but he never really believed in them. Especially not after she began talking for too long.

It went well at first, it really did.

"Hi, I'm Severa- what's your name?" She held out her hand, a frown on her face and looking away; perhaps she was shy? He never really got the concept of being shy, he was just cold to everyone so he wouldn't have to let his guard down.

He had his father to thank for that.

"Gerome," he groaned. His hand unconsciously slicked his hair back, leather covered fingers brushing through dark strands before falling to his side. His other hand gripped onto her own, much smaller and smoother one in a firm handshake- not missing the way she very visibly winced at his hold. He found it odd, knowing from various meetings that he had sneaked a peek into that people would, at the very least, attempt to hide their uneasiness to maintain face. Obviously, this girl didn't really care what people would think of her.

And the name as well; Severa, it sounded quite like 'severe'. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking that she had an aggressive personality because of her name. Including the way she was standing; arms crossed and looking away after snatching her hand away from his own, he would dare say that she was going to be a very defensive person.

Why was he meeting her again…?

"Whatever," she turned around, back facing him. Her arms dropped to her sides and she ran back to where her father was, smiling up at him with an almost angelic smile and puppy dog eyes, red irises sparkling as she pleaded for whatever it was she wanted. Gerome tilted his head to the left, narrow pink eyes looking at her before looking at her father and seeing him sigh before giving into his daughter's wishes.

He thought that it was shallow; how she could take no for an answer. At that moment, he decided that he didn't like her and by association, didn't like her parents for raising such a weak daughter.

* * *

 **edit(09May2015): Many thanks to Banaba for telling me about the editing. I don't know what happened, when I uploaded it, I was fine. Anyway, thanks.**


	2. play

**Severity and Sacred Names**  
 **He couldn't decide if he loved her or hated her. She decided that she loved him and he should do the same. (cross posted on tumblr. and ao3)**

* * *

The second time they meet, he was moping around in the corner as the other children played in the flowery field- at least, that's how Severa would describe it. In reality, he could've been observing everyone but Severa liked to think that he was moping around.

"Hey, why don't you play with us?" Her hair, tied into puffy pigtails held by rose-covered hair bands, bounced as she looked down at the boy. Her face held a frown and skipping eyes, irises looking anywhere but at him; a stark contrast to her cute looks.

"I don't want to." He looked up at her do a split second, before looking back down at the mask that he was crafting.

"What a sourpuss, why don't you play for one game?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling his recoil back and tightening her grip on him. "Come on you party pooper, we need you for the next game!"

"No, you don't. You can play your silly chasing game by yourselves, I am perfectly fine-"

"Sitting by yourself and playing with your mask? I don't think so. Come one, even Laurent is playing for one game."

"He is weaker to Cynthia than I am to you. Despite what you think, you cannot sway everyone with your eyes," he looked up at her hand before looking up at her. He gripped onto the wrist that was on his shoulder before pulling her fingers off and softly throwing her hand back at her.

"Come on, up on your feet and let's play." She jumped lightly in front of him, taking his hands off of his mask and holding onto them.

"No," he snatched his hands away from her before putting on his mask and looking up at her. "You can play by yourselves."

The gruff tone of his voice and the scary-looking mask made Severa gulp before turning away, "Whatever."

She didn't like him anymore, nor did she think he cute anymore.

* * *

 **Replies**

 **Banaba (guest): Thank you again for pointing out the mistake! I'm glad that you enjoyed this story and that you think I've written them in character xD I actually wrote them based off two of my friends that I think are similar to them so if they're OOC a bit, that's probably why. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**


End file.
